Races of Orelisle
Many groups of beings inhabit the vast landscape of Orelisle . Though, these are known groups with heavy influence, distinct culture, and some semblence of sentience. Though each race is very distinct with their mannerisms and appearances, one's race does not have to define who they are. a Meta Level, this page contains known races that characters have been and are allowed to be Aerial Born flyers, Aerials are those who are humanoids and fly due to their wings that they are born with. Many Aerials are Beast-kin and do reside within the Fera Islands, but have a varied culture with themselves and each other just like Beast-kin. Known Aerials The list of known Aerials: Butterfly-kin Smalled and butterfly-winged, Butterfly-kin are unique in the sense of their homeland in the Fera Islands containing all four seasons within them and along with being so heavily impacted in their culture by it. Dovekin Dovekin are a strong, militaristic race of Aerials. They are one of the few races of Aerials and Beast-kin that do not reside within the Fera Islands. Dovekin call the Overbright their home. Raven-kin Mysterious and beautiful, the mask wearing Raven-kin live on the Fera Islands and are adepts wordsmithing, deeper meanings, and sometimes magic. Toucan-kin Eccentric and sometimes volatile, the Toucan-kin are the most birdlike of the Aerial Races and call three islands in the Fera Islands home. Aquatic Visitors from the waters and seas and oceans, Aquatic races are those who have a mildy amphious lifestyle though are truly built for the wide open waters and love it. Known Aquatics The list of known Aquatics: Merfolk One of the more powerful and prominent races under the sea, Merfolk are unique people with the upper body of a human and the lower half of a fish. Some Merfolk though have a different body make up. Along with, their culture revolves around the separation of mermen and mermaids. Newtkin Quirky and unusual, Newtkin are a strange race of full-human-sized newt peoples. They have an odd grasp on their world around them and tend to keep to their own kind if possible. It is also known that they are disgustingly bitter. Selkie One of the rarest of Aquatics, Selkies are humans who turn into seals in the presence of water. Beast-kin Kin are not half-animals. Though, they are similar looking and most categorize them as such. Beast-kin mostly all hail from the Fera Islands on personal islands for each Kin. Each hold their own unique and distinct culture and ideas of the world. Most Kin are isolated and unaware of most mainland interactions. Known Kin List of known Kin are: Bear-kin Bear-kin. Half-man, half-bear, all awesome. Most are from Andirondicka, but tribes have been seen elsewhere. Bull-kin One of the few Beast-kin who do not reside on the Fera Islands, the Bull-kin have a strong culture of their own on the lower shores of Orelisle in the country of Kuragma. Most Bull-kin refer to themselves as Minotaurs but, as most dungeoneers know, this is most definitely not the case. Bunny-kin Bunny-kin are small, furry-ish Kin on their own islands. They, like their animals foils, have a taste for carrots and veggies. Chicken Kin A strange race of Birdkin, Chicken Kin are not from the Fera Islands and are found in the town of Karujai. Ferret-kin Ferret-kin are a race of beast-kin within the Fera Islands as well. They are a smaller race of weasel-like folks who are culturally revolved around hunting and trade. Turtle-kin Found in rare and remote places on Orelisle, Turtle-kin have no singular homeland of their own. Like other Kin, they are much smaller than other races. Wolf-kin Not Werewolves. Dryad Born of the forests and made of them, Dryads are a race of humanoids that are entirely composed of plant matter. Their lifecycles are different in which they were a plant and then a Dryad and then die as a plant. Dryads were descended from Avani's will and are naive to the world outside of their forests and close ones. Dryads are rare to find. Dwarvish Masters of the forge and the mountains, Dwarves are short, stocky humanoids who dwell within the caverns and hearts of mighty mountains and mines and hold beards at a high regard. Subraces Known subraces of Dwarf are: Dwarves True Dwarves. Not truly a subrace of dwarf, but highly distinguished from Duergar. Duergar The Dwarven equivalent of Drow, Duergar are dark skinned and white haired. Less Duergar exist in the world than the true Dwarves, though Duergar have a greater understand and control over magic than Dwarves. Duergar are known to inhabit a small portion of the Underdark. is not a playable race Elvish Elves are the most "fair" of the races. What "fair" means is uncertain. Elves are an ancient, long-lived race. They are tall with pointed ears and are not the most warrior-inclined peoples as comapred to other races. Elves tend to have a proficiency in magic and snobbery. Though nearly every Elf race discredits this, some believe that all elves were sundered from a race of single, original, ancient Elf, known simply as the First Elves. Whatever the case though, different races of Elf are a different from one another as other races. Regardless though, all elves share longevity, pointed ears, and some mild aptitude towards magic. Subraces Known subraces of Elf are: High Elves One the most well known Elves, the High Elves are an aristochratical society that favors the usage and study of magic. They tend to live in the South of Orelisle in large, ornate cities. While all Elves are proud, High Elves are the most stereotypically "proud" of all of the Elven races. Drow Also known as Dark Elves, Drow are dark skinned and white haired Elves from the Underdark. Drow are mostly matriarchical, favoring of war and combat prowess, have some form of light sensitivity and live in clans. The Drow despise all other Elvenkind and like to view themselves as non-Elves. Wood Elves Note, Wood Elves are not actually made of wood. Wood Elves are a race of elves that tend to live in the wilderness. They are more well built, display darker hair, eye, and skin colors than High Elves. Wood Elves are known to be from Arlaven, along with many other forests and regions. Plains Elves Plains Elves are rare and hail from the Peaceland Commonwealth. Plains Elves are less of a specific race and are instead a race a descended blend of High and Wood Elf, exhibiting traits from both. Plains Elves are the most varied of the Elves in terms of personal culture. Lunar Elves and Solar Elves Near extinct races of Elf, the Lunar and Solar Elves were once a single tribe of Elves. Most of their culture remains based off the cycles of the Sun and Moon. The two races foil one another. After a war between the two, the races are on the verge of extinction. Human The most wide and varied of the races, humans span across all landscapes and places. They are extremely adaptable, capable of redefining themselves and readjusting their way of life to fit their surroundings. Humans lack an overarching culture or common appearance, although they tend to be easily distinguished from other races. Orcish Brutish and tribal, Orcs are a mostly strong, durable, and somewhat savage people. Most Orcs exist in tribes and there are no true Orcish countries, though the plains of Dahaan Havazh have a larger concentration of Orc Tribes. Orcs have overarching cultural similarities, though every tribe can be different with different customs. Outsider Outsiders are races that are not from the Mortal Plane. They are orginiated and born from different planes such as the Fae Wilds or Elemental Planes. Outsiders hold odd powers over the mortals. True outsiders, or Greaters, are not considered races, though those born of mortal blood, or also known as Lessers, are. Lesser Outsiders are extremely rare and are often mistaken for Beast-kin. There are NO large settlements of Lesser Outsiders on Orelisle. Subraces List of known Lesser Outsiders are: Lesser Demons A race born of demons and mortals, Lesser Demons are those with a blood trace to the Greater Demons, have the features and some of the curses of them. They are usually malevolent beings of intense desire and fiendish actions. Lesser Spirits Beings that were born of an Elemental Spirit and a mortal and have the lineage trace back to such are Lesser Spirits. Lesser Spirits exhibit traits of their parent element and usually hold high respect for The Elements. Some have the ability to manipulate that element. Small Humanoid As stated, these are races of humanoid of whom possess vertical challenge. They are not to be confused with dwarves. Dwarves and Small Humanoids are viewed as two entirely different races, despite their similar vertical impairment. While Dwarves tend to be stocky, Small Humanoids are perfectly preportional to Humanoids, just miniature. Small Humanoids are along with shorter than Dwarves and contain a mirade of physical and cultural differences. Subraces Known subraces of Small Humanoid are: Halflings Also known as Hobbits, Halflings are short humanoids with curly hair and furry feet. They stand about 3 feet tall and have an appetite for food, alcohol, and a lot of celebrating. Gnomes Slightly taller and more mischievous than Halflings, Gnomes have a more magical side to Small Humanoids. They have a bit less furry feet than Halflings and have an odd liking for odd things in odd ways. Category:Races